Talk:The Doctor
I was somewhat baffled as to why it was assumed Jason was somehow Doc's actual biological son. It seemed obvious to me that he was most likely adopted, as I said in my edit. Another possibility is that Jason was a hologram, programmed with some of Doc's (and, by implication, Mareeza's) features, but since absolutely nothing was said regarding the planet's holographic technology—or that they even had holo-tech at that time—I left this scenario out in my edit. Randee15 15:48, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) : There's no evidence to suggest that he wasn't really the Doctor's son. The Doctor has no reason to mislead anyone either. Alex Peckover 03:02, 27 Mar 2005 (EST) :: It took me a while to remember which episode we were referring to here, and unless I'm mistaken: (VOY: "Blink of an Eye"). In which case, I fully agree with keeping the inclusion of that information. I agree with the sentament that the Doctor would have no reason to lie or mislead anyone with regards to that. His name (or lack thereof) According to "Lifesigns", isn't he Dr. Shmulluss or however you spell it? I also remember some episode calling him Dr. da Vinci (I think). Was there an explanation for why he's still "The Doctor"? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:24, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Shmullus was merely a nickname given to Doc by Denara Pel (it was the name of her uncle, who always made her laugh). Da Vinci was a name Doc chose for himself in the alternate future Kes visited in "Before and After". -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 05:02, 29 Nov 2005 (UTC) Spelling I've corrected a myriad of spelling and grammar errors on this page. I haven't got them all yet - I haven't had the time, but if someone else wants to finish up that'd be appreciated. Lukasa 21:24, 29 January 2006 (UTC) First Activated I think the stardate Stardate 48308.2 is incorrect. In the Voyager episode, Relativity, Admiral Patterson activates The Doctor for a short demonstration. This takes place before Voyager journeys into the Badlands and throw into the Delta Quad. However, the exact Stardate of this demonstration is unknown. (15:37, 16 April 2006 Tyger) Probably meaing first activated for real, not diags or tests. 19:54, 29 July 2006 (UTC) PNA This article can probably use a good once over (or two or three) to weed out the remaining formatting issues, wikification (especially removed redundant links), and maybe make the Voyager section flow better than just a list of the Doctor's appearances in chronological order. - Intricated 17:37, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::Also, the relationship sections could probably use some (relevant!) images of the doctor with the character. Janeway and Paris for example are just their promo shots. Wasn't there a time the Doctor slapped Paris, the first Vidiian episode I think? Or With Janeway, her end-of-the-ep speech in "Virtuoso" for how he's suffered, it could fit into a well written summary of the ep as well. - AJ Halliwell 23:21, 25 May 2006 (UTC)